how it's all started
by annaita816
Summary: it's all Lambo fault,why did he use the weapon, right now they don't know where they are and... "Eehh! p-primo! "You inventor's ! just dieee!
1. Chapter 1

How it's all started.

Disclaimer-khr is not the plot.

It,s all started"hmm. Let just say a routine to Lambo deicide to annoys gokudera hayato,

Meanwhile hayato trying his best to ignore the cow kid.

(Sawada households)

"Tadaima, okaa-san",says the brown haired boy,walking in front the house with his friend.

"Oh, okaeri tsu-kun, takeshi-kun and hayato-kun" says the women with the same brown haired.

"Haha,,good afternoon, sawada-san,",says Yamamoto takeshi, grinning like always, making the silver haired boy scowl.

"good afternoon, sawada San",San" says the silver haired boy and bowed his head,to the his juudaime mother.

"mou,,how many, I must say, just call me mamam"says Nana toward the boys with pouting.

"haha well,,"

"tch, baseball freak, show some respect,"silently muttered.

"aah,ano minna,stop it please let's just go inside"says tsuna,sweatdrop can be see at his head.

"Oka-san, where are reborn, and the others?"says tsuna to his mom,"weird he suppose to kicking his head right now"(not that he want it)mutters tsuna .

"reborn says he have a things to do, ara,,but he don't say when he will be home" say Nana, and walking inside the house with the other.

"oh..then we will be in my room . SAA.. minna let go"says tsuna,walk straight to the stairs toward his room,with his friend trailing behind.

(at Lambo room)

Nyahahahaha…look like my new weapon are arrived"said the cow kid, looking at the black box that have the vongola mark.

 **To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**'bakadera'+broken bazzoka=?**

Disclaimer-khr not mine only the plot.

'At sawada house

Tadaima maman. Is tsuna back.  
Okaeri..reborn tsu-kun and his friend are upstairs. He is searching for and tell tsu-kun I,will be calling him when I,m done making snacks.  
Hm.. I will tell him then arigato. maman.

Reborn continue ascending toward the stairs directly to the room,and kicking the door to see the room filled with pink smoke.  
What!?

'5minute before"  
Nyahahaha...tsuna' let,s play!  
Eeh..gomen ne lambo but I can't. I need to finish my school homework before reborn ((shivering)) back.  
'Yada!tsuna play with lambo-sama!  
Tch..ahoshi stop bothering jyuudaime!  
Urusai bakadera!  
Ma..ma. Calm down minna..  
Shut up baseball freak!  
Hayato suddenly pull out his bomb and make a move to throw it to mambo.  
Hieee...! hayato-kun don't use your weapon in my room.  
Yada! Tsuna you better play with lambo- sama.  
Hayato feel really irritated by the cow who is causing trouble for the tenth.  
Hayato making a jumping motions to capture him.  
Unfortunately he make a wrong step causing him to bump into face with lambo.

Hie! Lambo hayato-kun daijoubu?  
"HIC...snif..sob*tears*''uhh..uhn..uwaaaaahhh!Lambo crying.  
Ma..Lambo calm down'tsuna says'  
Ahoshi urusai!  
Gokudera-kun! Dame yo ne..  
Tch..stupid cow.

Lambo suddenly pull out an grenede from his hair( is the hair an SPAce pocket"cue" doraemon music"),and thrown the grenede toward hayato.  
He don't have to react and fell down.  
Takeshi pulled out his shinai and slash the explosion out of window.  
Lambo suddenly pulled out an purple bazzoka an aim it at hayato an cried" die bakadera" before he pull the fuse suddenly the door being pushed open hitting His head and making him fell down and then" BOOM"pink smoke envelopes them all...leaving an "WHAT!

( **at other place** )

"it,s weird,why am i felling like this?. "like some demon will be hunting me"(an:yeaahh just wait reborn will came for you)"

Spanner walked ahead to his laboratory's to upgrade the box weapon at the suggestion of reborn(blackmail).inside the laboratory there are someone waiying for him, "hmm..did you need something giannini-san"says spanner looking at his fellow mechanic.

giannini suddenly walked to him,and grabed his shoulder asking in a panic voice "spanner did you see a black box in here? asked the short men.

"black box? ah.. the one that the vongola creast? says spanner again.

giannini perked at that and says"yes! that one,where did you put it!says him in panic yet glad voice.

"oh if that one i,ve upgrade it and sent it to lambo bonivo" says spanner looking at giannini-san,slightly distrubed looking at his face has becoming more paler than usual. "giannini-san are you okey" he asked again,and then giannini suddenly shouthing/cried at me. "EEHHH! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAS SENT IT AT THE KID!"cried giannini-san "hmm..yes beside the box have the vongola creast,so i think it's the cow kid's weapon " he says.

giannini suddenly shouted"NOOOO! you taken a wrong bazzoka,that one was from talbot-san,he asked me to destroy it,cause the thing are broken! "giannini exclaimed with a horrified face,thinking about"if something bad happen"and"tortured by a demon spawn". suddenly they heard a ringing tone *ring-ringg* giannini take out the phone from his jacket,and put it beside his ear only to make him lose all his blood from his head,making him more paller than before,when he hear the voice from the phone.

( **on the other side of the phone)**

 **"* &$%^DAMM YOU INVENTOR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BAZZOKA!(**demon)reborn says.

the last thing that spanner tinking is"haaa... i need a vacation" mussed spanner, looking at the frozen giannini.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AND THANKS FOR READING IT

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**future son!**

Disclaimer-I do not own khr only the plot.

400 years ago  
at the forest

Talbot is a man of creativity. He create many thing that look like you don't need it..and he treasure his creation like his own child(not that he have any) but right know he is in a dilemma, the new creation that he poured his life to make is broken, so he went to fix it,unfortunately he take the wrong part of the machine and make it goes into crazy, the machine suddenly exploded creating a beam of light that go though the air and land at a meadow.  
Talbot currently searching for the beam of light came to stop at the meadow,, he move foward,, what he seeing really shocking him, there lies in the grass ,he see a child no older than 6-7years old,funny he think the child resemble a certain student and his friend he know.

'He thinking if they came here by the machine that means his creation are working,,then that means those kids have a connection to his students.

(Talbot POV)

'Hmm..no need to thinking to much about it" talbot move towards them to picking them up and bringing them to his house,  
He put them at a bed and wait them to awake.

"Hmm.. I think i need to inform them about those kids, they are after all are they future says. and walking out the door readying himself to go to the mansion.

not to long talbot gone tsuna suddenly awake,,he fell an amount of pain at his head,he begun move to get up,but fell restrained, he look at his side and cried.

(Tsuna POV)

"Hiieeeee!  
Wh-What happened,takeshi-kun? Hayato -kun?  
and why are we small,,!

(Normal POV)  
Hearing those scream from tsuna ,those two boys(little)suddenly awake with alert and says,  
"Juudaime! are you oke-y" ,he don't know what to say,in front him was his juudaime", but not the cool awesome one, in front of him was the chibi version of his paled slightly when he take a look his surrounding.

Takeshi only laughing at his his panic friend and says,"ma..maa...calm down minna...but I wonder where are we"he suddenly became exited and say to tsuna,"nee tsuna are we in a RPG games, haha..it look existing. Tsuna and hayato only sweatdrop at their friend behaviour..

(Tsuna POV)  
"Minna let's look's around ne."I get up and walked toward the door opened it and seeing green,"eehh...we are in a forest but how" I say  
Takeshi stopped walking and says

" tsuna maybe we are in the future, remember that kid used the bazzoka" I want to says yes, but hayato says"if we are in the future why are they so green and why are we in the house and in this form"hayato says.

We walked around wanting to get out from this forest, suddenly we see a man that wearing a weird cloth and a eyepatch talking to us"aah.. there you are,you make me worry, I know you really confused right now,but everything will be explained later. I don't know what to do,,my headache become worse,it like my hyper intuition giving me an warning( che did it need to be this hurt?) i'm trying to look at the man,suddenly I become more paled..in front of me was a man that look so much like me,blue eyes,,golden locks, wearing an cloak that made an realizations to me.

in front of me was the founder of vongola, my great4 grandfather,at the same time the old man saying something that made me freeze."araa..what a great reunion is it.. Primo meet your future son" and then I fainted..

TBC..

(nee...do like the story?)

R&R


End file.
